


A Tea and a Donut

by orphan_account



Series: Beetlejuice Stuff [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adam's POV, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But whatever, F/M, It's actually a bakery, they babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little one-shot of how Adam and Barbara met.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Series: Beetlejuice Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Tea and a Donut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_here_to_steal_all_your_food](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_here_to_steal_all_your_food/gifts).



Adam watched as a girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes walked in, wearing a sundress covered in sunflowers.

"Hi! I'd like a chamomile tea and a glazed donut please!" the girl said. "Coming right up!" Adam smiled, getting a donut out of the case and heating up water for the tea.

"Your total is $12.99." The girl paid, grabbing her food after. "Thanks-" she glanced down at his name tag, "Adam!" She sits down next to a window to eat.

* * *

The girl had come in every day for a couple of weeks (excluding weekends, because the bakery was closed on weekends), always ordering a tea and a donut. 

It wasn't until the girl had been gone a day Adam realized how fond he had of grown her. 

The girl came in, Adam perking up at the sight. "Hey, I missed you yesterday." Adam said jokingly, although it was true. It had been slightly lonely without her. 

The girl laughed, "Sorry, I was studying. Gotta pass my finals, y'know?" Adam nods. "Tea and donut?" He asked, although it was more of a confirmation than a question. She nodded, and Adam got the stuff ready. 

As she paid, Adam spoke. "So, you've known my name this whole time, but what's yours..?" He handed the girl her change and food as she replied. "It's Barbara. Um, here.." She fishes a pad of sticky notes out of her bag, scribbling her number on it and handing it to him. "If you ever want to talk outside of work."

Adam blushes slightly, taking it. "Thanks."

* * *

It was one of their many times hanging out at Barbara's place when Adam brought something up.

"U-uh, Babs?" He said nervously, blushing. "Hm?" She looked away from the movie they were watching on her laptop, instead looking at Adam. "I-I like you. Romantically." She blushed, smiling. "I like you too."

* * *

Their wedding reception wasn't exactly normal. Instead of a cake, they had glazed donuts. And while the guests drank soda, the bride and groom drank chamomile tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Thanks for reading! Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
